After the meeting
by Peetje
Summary: What started as just another meeting of the Order of the Phoenix, was going to end with something totally different...rnTonksCharlie, rated R for a reason!


Disclaimer: The name in my passport is not J.K. Rowling, so I don't own Harry Potter or any of the caracters you might recognise.

A/N: I gave my English writing another change. Again, this is not my first language, so don't shoot me for making spelling or grammar mistakes...

**After the meeting**

What started as just another meeting of the Order of the Phoenix, was going to end with something totally different...

They were all sitting at the kitchen table at number 12, Grimmauld Place. It was a meeting, but not an ordinary meeting. This one was kind of special, because Charlie Weasley had come from Romania to give a report on death eater activities over there. He had taken a few days off from his work, so he could also spend some time with his family.

At the moment, Snape was giving his latest report. On one side of the table, Tonks' thoughts started to drift away. Snape's reports were always the same, very long and boring. And he always made sure that everyone would understand how brave he was for contacting death eaters and trying to find out about Voldemort's plans.

Tonks looked around the table and saw that she wasn't the only one who got distracted. Charlie's head was resting in his hands. He tried to look interested, but his eyes were staring at nothing.

When they were still in school, Tonks had had quite a crush on the seeker of the Gryffindor quidditch team. She had never told him. After he had left Hogwarts, he went to Romania to work with dragons.

Tonks went to aurortraining and she had forgotten all about him. Untill the day she found out that he also was a member of the Order. He had been sitting at this very table when she came into the kitchen. She had recognised him inmediately and her heart skipped a few beats.

When Molly had introduced her, he had been quite surprised. Back in school, her hair had been black most of the time, her natural color. It wasn't untill aurortraining that she had started experimenting with different colors and hairstyles. And now, it usually was spiky and bubblegumpink.

Although Tonks had only seen Charlie a few times since then, she knew she was falling in love with him again. Now he was in London again and she wondered if she would see him again before he had to go back to Romania.

On the other side of the table, Charlie was wishing that Snape would hurry up with his boring report. He was staring at a spot on the wall, trying to stay awake. He noticed that the pink-haired witch on the other side had the same problem.

Nymphadora Tonks. By Merlin, she had changed since they were in school. She had been a clumsy little witch. Shy when she was alone, but a troublemaker when she was with her friends.

When his mother had introduced them again, a few months ago in this kitchen, his jaw had almost dropped to his knees. He barely recognised the black-haired girl he had known back at Hogwarts. She was no longer a girl, she had become a woman, a very beautyful woman. She was the only reason he came to these meetings.

Then, all of a sudden, their eyes met. They stared at each other for a few seconds, before they both looked away.

When Charlie looked at her again, she was staring at the table, with a pink flush on her cheeks. He noticed the way her breasts moved under her t-shirt. He bit his lower lip and tried to focus on the meeting again.

"Thank you, Severus," Dumbledore said, as Snape finally sat down again. "And now it's time for Charlie's report on the situation in Romania."

Charlie stood up, cleared his throat and began talking about his work for the Order.

Tonks was releaved that Snape had finished. Now Charlie was talking, which gave her an excuse to look at him. She just loved the way his muscles moved under his clothes. She wanted to rip his clothes of and touch the body they were hiding.

For a few moments, their eyes met again. Charlie gave her a quick little wink, before he looked away. Tonks felt that she was blushing again. Somehow, she was turning into that shy schoolgirl again.

After Charlie's report, Dumbledore had a few more things to say and then they made the dutyroster, who would guard the door at the Department of Mystification. That was the end of the meeting.

About half of the Order members left. The rest stayed for a while to have a drink. Tonks was talking to Kingsley and Moody, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Charlie standing behind her with 2 butterbeers. She smiled as she took one of the bottles from him. He put his hand on her back and led her to the other side of the room.

Tonks felt his fingers burning on her back. They talked about the meeting and how long and boring Snape's report had been. Tonks laughed when Charlie admitted that he almost had fallen asleep.

A few times, he touched her arm, what made her want to touch him as well. He asked her about what had happened to her after she had left Hogwarts. She told him about aurortraining and then she asked him about his work in Romania. Once he started talking about the dragons, it was hard to stop him again.

"Do you come back to England often?", she asked him.

"Not much," he awnsered, shaking his head. "Only to see my family and some close friends."

He looked straight into her eyes when he said that. Tonks could feel herself starting to blush again.

"You know, I've never actually seen a dragon," she said.

"Well, then why don't you come over to Romania and visit me some time?", Charlie invited.

"Do you really mean that?", she asked, suddenly excited.

"Of course I mean it," Charlie smiled. "You know, tomorrow is Sunday, so you won't have to work, why don't you come with me tonight? I'll find you a place to sleep and you can take a look at the dragons tomorrow."

"I'd love that!", Tonks awnsered. She would get to see dragons and spend the day with Charlie. Things just couldn't get any better.

Charlie was excited as well. He would get to spend some more time with this fantastic woman.

When everybody left headquarters to go home, Charlie waited outside for Tonks. When she finally came out, he took her hand.

"Ready?", he asked.

"Absolutely," she awnsered.

Together they disapperated. They apperated again in a deserted area in Romania. A few hundred meters away, Tonks saw a building.

"That's where we stay," Charlie explained. "We all have our own room."

Still holding hands, they started to walk to the building. Suddenly, Tonks saw fire. She stopped and stepped a bit closer to Charlie. There was a dragon out there in the dark and it was breathing fire.

"Don't worry," Charlie said, putting his arm around her. "They are to far away to be dangerous."

They started to walk again. Tonks felt really safe, walking here in the middle of nowhere, with his arm around her shoulders. She put her arm around him as well and leaned with her face against his shoulder.

As he lowered his arm and pulled her closer, she could feel the heat building up inside her, spreading through her body. Charlie felt her body against his through their clothes. He smelled her feminine scent and his body reacted inmediately. His breathing quickened as they reached the building.

He turned towards her and looked into her eyes. He knew he had to say something, he just didn't know what to say. Then she brought up her hand and carresed the side of his face.

"Charlie," she whispered.

Somehow, the tone of her voice made him lose control. He pulled her body against his and kissed her. Soft at first, but as she kissed him back, he became more demanding.

Tonks flung her arms around his neck and pressed herself against him. His tongue was teasing her lips, begging for access. When she opened het mouth, their tongues met.

He started to explore the inside of her mouth, feeling her little white teeth, slowly deepening the kiss.

When they finally broke away, they stared at eachother, not knowing what to say. Tonks still held on to him, her fingers stroking the back of his neck.

Charlie opened the door and they went inside.

Tonks saw a big room, with lots of chairs, a kitchen, a few doors and stairs.

"Which room is yours," she whispered in his ear.

"Upstairs," he said, his voice hoarse with desire. He lifted her in his arms and ran up the stairs. He managed to open the door to his room with his elbow. It slammed shut behind them.

As soon as he had put her back on her feet, he pushed her against the wall, kissing her again, hungry and passionately. Tonks pushed his cloak of his shoulders. Then she slid her hands under his t-shirt so she could finally touch his bare skin.

Charlie had already gotten rid of her cloak and he started pulling up her shirt. They broke their kiss long enough to remove some clothing that had become annoying.

Charlie started licking her neck, kissing the spot behind her ear and making his way down to her breasts.

He pushed the satin of her bra out of the way. Tonks moaned as he nibled on one breast, caressing the other one with his fingers. She arched her back to get closer to him as he took her nipple in his mouth.

Charlie could feel his arrousal growing, almost begging to be released. He managed to break free from the beautiful woman in his arms. He looked at her, leaning against the wall. Her body trembling, her lips red and swollen from their kisses, her eyes dark with desire.

As she whispered his name and pulled his head towards hers again, he was no longer able to contol himself.

They stumbled towards the bed and he started to undo the buttons of her pants. He felt her fingers sliding up and down his spine, which made him shiver.

They fell down on the bed. Tonks pushed him on his back and ran her fingers through the little hairs on his chest. Then she sucked at his nipples as her hands wandered further down to the waistband of his pants.

She opened the button and pulled down the zipper. Then she slid her hand in his boxers. Charlie held his breath when she touched him. He bit his lip when she stroked him. He almost lost control, but he managed to grab her wrist.

"Wait," he whispered. "If you go on like that, this will be over too soon."

She smiled and started to pull down his pants. He kicked of his boots and his pants landed on the floor, seconds later followed by his boxers.

Tonks took off her remaining clothes as fast as she could. Charlie reached out for her and pulled her back on the bed. She giggled when she fell on top of him. He kissed her again before he rolled her on her back.

His hands explored her body, finally reaching the center of her arrousal. She moaned as he touched her most sensitive spot. She was warm and wet and very ready for him. He kept teasing her and she wriggled under his touch.

She started to pull at his shoulders, trying to get him closer to her. When that didn't work, she tried to touch his erection again.

"Damn Charlie," she said frustrated. "Can't you hurry, I want to feel you inside me."

That made him give in to her wishes. He positioned himself between her legs. With one single thrust, he was deep inside her. He held still for a moment, looking into her eyes.

When she moved her hips, he started to move as well, his gaze still locked on hers. It wasn't long, before he realized that his orgasm was near. He moved one hand between them and started teasing her again with his fingers.

She finally fell over the edge, fireworks exploding inside her body. Charlie felt her tighten around him, and after one last, deep thrust, he collapsed on top of her.

After a few minutes, he felt her fingers playing with the hair in his neck. Then she was licking his earlobe, moaning softly. He leaned on one elbow, so he could look at her.

There was a naughty little smile on her face. Her hand started to stroke his arm, running up and down, softly squeezing his muscles. Then she carresed his face. Her thumb gently touched his lower lip. Her hand slowly went down. Charlie could feel her nails scratching over his chest, her fingers barely touching him. He gasped as she touched him again and to his surprise, his body reacted inmediately. Tonks' smile became a lot bigger.

"So, this isn't over yet," she said, before she flipped him on his back. She kissed him and the next thing he knew, was that he felt her slide over him. This was going to be a long night...


End file.
